Chris Maverick
Christopher Anthony Maverick, born April 9th, 1984 (age 32) is a Canadian professional wrestler who works for EWC, EW, So-Cal Ultraviolent, and Underground Brooklyn. He's also the creator of the fallen World Wrestling United and was their final and first world champion. Early Life Chris started off, as a nice kid. If you'd compare his picture days from the first to last one, you'd see a big diffrent. Chris started off as a nice good looking smart kid. He always did his homework when he got home then played with his father. He oftenly watched WWF, but he always vowed to stay smart. Then, just one day.. Chris played with his father, and he just saw him get shot by someone in a car driving by. It was a Mexican gang called Las Explosiones. Chris was scared, he just went to the high school, and he lost himself.. He was just looking bad, then he met Logan Havoc and Mike Mox. The guys were good friends who loved WWF. He was more closer with Logan because they had the same feeling. The two helped eachother and then Chris moved away from his family at 16.. He had dropped out of high school by graduating early. The purpose of him leaving was because he was in Steel Domain Training Center, his father taught him how to fight which left Chris doing street fights in honor of his father while his mom was gone looking for a job. Chris never came home beat up, he oftenly dominated.. Well that was before the Las Explosiones came back, this time.. Chris was only 14, and he knew how to defend him self. He knew it was men with guns, well he had got shot in his ankle. It took just 1/2 years out of his school time before he could pull of his early graduation. Eventually he did get out of surgery. When he went to the Steel Domain, he met Logan again.. And that was the last of him. EHWF(2014-2014) Chris's dream came true, the day he was going to be a wrestler. It took years after years looking for jobs but all he got was indie matches. Well that was until he got to the EHWF. But things weren't looking good. He lost his debut to the undefeated Blaise, then he was involved in a 6 man battle royal for the N1C of the EHWF Junior Heavyweight title, how ever. Chris lost in that match and was involved in a loser leaves EHWF forever match Friday evening, he was fighting against Scott Wilson and he lost. After that, the show was in Russia. And Putin came out and said Chris was a bad guy in Russia named "Christian Maveronc" and then he was taken away. After that, Chris was legit banned from EHWF for life and was released. BWF(2014-2016) The Canadian tried new things, and once he came in the BWF he lost his debut in a double debut match. He lost to Kristy Jackson and things werent looking good. At Tained Twilight in his second match, Chris lost to Axel. Maverick would be undergoing surgery for his shoulder. Some say that it was a carrer threatning injury that may have ended Maverick's carrer before it started. Maverick says that he was fine and he would barely call it an injury. The next day, Monday night he teamed with Axel to fight big BWF stars, AJ Steel and Casey Campbell. After Casey turned on AJ, Chris and Axel took the advantage and won the match. Maverick wasn't booked for the next Havok episode, so then the episode after that, Chris was involved in a Soverign title N1C 4 way match against Axel, Kristy Jackson, and Akemi Hayashi. Axel and Maverick used their teaming ways to pull off a big win for either one of them but it wasn't enough and Hayashi got the W. Maverick was missing again, so the episode after that he was back to teaming with Axel but this time they were joined by James Carson to take on Omen IV, Kristy Jackson, and Toco. Maverick and Axel one again attempted to use their teaming skills to win it but it didn't work. Iv, Jackson, and Toco defeated the 3. At Danger Zone, Chris Maverick defeated 19 other people in a 20 Man Battle Royal for the first ever BWF Chaos Theory Championship, but things didn't go so great. The next day, Chris was screwed out of a title match against Axel in a tables match as Kristy Jackson had screwed him. Axel won the match and Chris lost to Axel in a steel cage match the next Monday in a rematch. Chris wasn't booked the next episode how ever he called out Mike Mox. The next episode, C-Mav fought his best friend Mike, and lost via a quick and upsetting roll up! Chris went missing from 2 shows before returning to join his cousins The Ultimates to fight AJ Adams, Casey Campbell, and Johnny Maverick. Chris got the upset win for his team and beat AJ Adams, he beat the team of the 3 top stars in BWF as of today. Chris teamed with his best friend Logan Havoc to fight Finn Mconnaigh and Austin Scott. Maverick and Havoc got the upset and won the match off after Kristy Jackson came out and beat up Scott. Chris would once again join the Ulimates to fight Kristy Jackson, Austin Scott, and Finn McConnaigh. Chris once again got the upset win because of Kristy and Scott's feud. After the fight they fought over the International title till Kristy stole it from Stone. At Wreckless, Chris beat Finn, Scott, Jackson, and the Ultimates in just one minute! Chris had won his first ever International title, then at the BWF Draft Chris was drafted to Crisis. And at that same time he was the International champ. On the first ever Crisis show since it's rebirth, Maverick fought the Crisis World Champ Gabe Shelley in the main event as a champion vs. champion match. Chris gave it his all but he lost, after the match Gabe praised and gave respect to Chris before leaving the ring. Chris was missing from a few shows before and after Retribution, at that event Chris lost his international title to Mike Mox as he also won the Chaos Theory title. Chris had appeared on Havok a while back to set this match up. Maverick would be fighting Mox on the Crisis after the event and lost via count out. Later in the show, it would be revealed the poster boy of Gaunlet Run was Maverick. On the final episode of Crisis, Chris Maverick fought Johnathan Cage in a N1C for the Crisis World Title. Chris won the match via submission and after the match, Maverick went face to face with Johnny Maverick, it was a Maverick vs. Maverick show down. At Gaunlet Run, Maverick was inches away from winning the title. Until Johnny took advantage and retained the title. Shows would be skipped all the way to WrestleFest. That would be supposedly the final show in BWF history. Chris had aired an emotional promo days before the event, he opened the show in a match that was for the BWF Soverign Title, it was a six pack challenge which also included Akemi Hayashi and Maverick's best friend, Logan Havoc. Maverick lost that match and was pinned by Van Biafra to end it. Every one thought it was the final BWF show, but it wasn't. BWF was back and it was still running. On the first BWF show since WrestleFest, Chris was in a battle royal with others to qualify for an elimination chamber match. However, Chris didn't win. The eventual winner was Allen Chaney. Chris lost to Derrick Lenko real quick in his debut match, at Survival of the Sickest, Chris was on Team Havok vs. Team Blazenwing. The winning team would get a special reward but Blazenwing's team won. The show after that, Chris did a stuuupid promo then started talking and got his ass beat by Van Biafra(Just stating the facts.) 1 show after that, Chris appeared on BWF's pre show, Breakthrough. Chris beat Akemi Hayashi and appeared on Havoc saying that his friend Logan Havok could get him drinks in the "Chris Maverick Kingdom" but Logan snapped and beat up Maverick backstage. At Hearts on Fire, Logan beat Chris in a no-dq match. Then the show after that, he lost to Karli Frost in a Happenstance qualifying match, Chris started dissapearing from shows. Chris had changed his gimmick and became drug/achohol free. He made his debut under the name Chris Stevens on Breakthrough in the main event and fought Angel Kash in a "Kash Out" challenge match, what Chris didnt know is that he'd have to get a 5 count in order to win. Kash got the advantage and got the win. Kash get's a 3 count and Chris get's a 5 count. The next show, Chris fought Kash for the Chaos Theory title once again but Chris's arm would be tied around his back. And he got the win and won the title by taking her head off via the "Take His/Her Fucking Head Off" in order to win the title. Stevens would fight Angel in a tables match for the title which he obviously won... Then Logan Havoc beat him up, and shows after shows had build up of Angel Kash, Logan Havoc, and Chris Maverick's feud. Then as the champ, he could pick the match.. And he picked the first ever Triple Cage match called the Insanity Cage, it has weapons all over. But all Chris did was lose his title at Danger Zone in the final 2. Havoc had won the title. For a while, Chris would be on a losing streak from PPV to PPV, Shows to shows. Then, he recently fought Da Bomb which he won then the next show he teamed with the Ultimates to take on Da Bomb and 323 which he lost. Chris continued to work in BWF and teased a few times that he was gonna leave. After a few more matches and more, Chris had asked for his release and had left the BWF. EW (2016-present) Chris made his return to EW, still under the name Chris Stevens. He would return at an EW PPV defeating Chris Vector via DQ then losing a number one contenders match. EWC(2015-Present) Chris came in the EWC. He signed a contract to the "most real" sport in the world. Chris's first match was against John Jones. At this time, Chris kept the name Chris Maverick. In the match Chris got the upset by hitting the Canada's Finest outside and rolled in the ring winning the match via count out. The following week, Chris Maverick fought Axle Aomori. Chris lost to Axle and after the match, Axle and Mark Storm beat Chris up, Jay Reynolds ran to the ring with a chair to assist Maverick, only to smash the chair on his head! The next episode of BRAWL, Chris would be fighting Jay Reynolds, in a NO-DQ Match. Which Maverick lost because of the help of Mark Saint. Later in the day, Project CHAOS was born and it wasn't too late as Maverick snook up and beat up on Jay when he had no one to help him. Jay was send to a local hospital around Detroit. C-Mav would be teaming with aKa to fight Project Chaos, but Chaos beat up aKa before they got in the ring, Chris was on his own and lost. Then a group of EWC Superstars came up and gave Project CHAOS a beating. In the next show, Chris fought The Dream and Chris Mosh in a triple threat. Chris got the W in the match and managed to get another W against Sandwich Man. A couple days back, Chris was in a Insanity Cage match for the EWC International Title which he didn't even get to the second cage! Chris main evented against the undefeated Nathan Creed, yet he didn't win the match. Chris went on a bad record after he lost to Jack Redd. MNB would be live in the place Maverick resides in, Los Angeles. However, he lost the match to Narobi Jordan. Chris was not booked the next show. He had returned and turned heel that same exact night, Chris joined Xplode's group. Chris defeated Justin and attacked him after the match as well. C-Mav was the hometown hero in Montreal and he defeated Milanor Garnet with his new valet Lucy Middley in his corner. Chris fought his fellow Blacklist brother, JTC.. This was his second match after his official heel turn. In this match, Chris got the win over JTC. Chris got his first loss since having Lucy as a valet, he fought Smith Jones which he lost to. Maverick would once again get another loss but this time it was to the EWC US Champ, Nathan Creed. Chris would have another loss, this time it was against Sabriynn Cassidy. Chris Maverick would be joining the Blacklist at Night of Champions. The night after that, he lost to Emma Louise. Chris would have his biggest challenge yet by fighting Xplode, Chris tried his all but he lost. Chris would fight King Flip, eventually in that match Chris lost. That would be Chris's 5th loss in a row since joining the Blacklist. After that lost, Chris would be traded to FN'R, Chris would have a match against Gabrieal Martin in a fans bring the weapons match, Chris did everything but loss. But now Chris would team with Randy Roberts and Leon Roberts, the Blacklist in a losing effort against Project CHAOS and Ruthann Parks. Although he had lost the match, Chris went on a small losing streak before dissapearing, he returned to the EWC and the FN'R brand in a TV Title ladder match. Maverick lost and disappeared from EWC action for a few months. Maverick would return to EWC, only being involved in multiple losses. So Cal Ultraviolent (2016-pres.) Chris would sign with So Cal Ultraviolent, being apart of their debut roster. Brooklyn Underground (2016-pres.) Chris would sign with Brooklyn Underground, becoming the first wrestler on their roster. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Resolution of Death(Tiger Driver'98) (2015-2015) *Resolution of Death II(Tiger Driver'91) (2015-2016) *Resolution of Death III(Ganso Bomb) (2016/17-present) *End of Life (Snapmare Driver; Mostly used as a Signature) (2015-Present) As Chris Stevens: *Go Fuck Yourself (Superkick) (2015-2016) *Take His/Her Fucking Head off (Lariat) (2015-2016) Signature Moves *'Canada's Finest(Canadian Destroyer; Was first used as a finisher) (2014-Present)' *Spike Piledriver *Rebound Lariat As Chris Stevens: *Tap or Suffer(Crossface) (2015-2016) *END(Canadian Destroyer; Same for Canada's Finest) (2014-2016) Nicknames *'C-Mav' *The Future of EWC Entrance Themes *"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit *"Shove It" by. Deftones *"Seven Nation Army" by. The White Stripes *"Shitlist" by. L7 *'"Machinegun" by. Portishead' *'"You Better Swim" by. Motorhead' Championship and Accomplishments *BWF International Championship *BWF Chaos Theory Championship (x2) *WWU Champion *BWF Most Improved 2015